Heretofore various means have been patented by applicants for consumption of a candy pop in combination with some active means for movement of the candy pop for pleasure of a consumer.
More specifically, the following U.S. patents are directed to motion drive devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,003,765; 4,983,890; 2,846,222; 4,889,027; 5,040,319; 4,169,335; 2,788,608, 5,259,806; 5,221,225; and 4,931,029. These patents in some way provide music and/or movement with music.